Defragment
by Okaywriterzero
Summary: The digital world is merging with the dream dimension from the battle with Malomyotismon. The changes to the digital world are dangerous and are on the verge of becoming worse. Tai is pulled back to the digital world while the other digidestined are forced to deal with evolving problems earthside.Disclaimer: I don't own digimon sad face
1. Chapter 1

The sound of the alarm screeches in the early morning, Kari is the first to wake up she jumps off the top bunk rubbing her eyes while she walks over to the alarm. Kari silences the alarm and begins the next part of her morning routine "Tai …. Tai wake up time for your morning run.

Unnn.. The creature with brown hair began to slither out of his bed.

Tai stood up and Kari took over his bed mostly to ensure he would not go back to sleep. "Thanks Kairi" he ruffled her hair before changing into his sweats. Tai grabbed his MP3 player and went out for his morning run.

* * *

Tai loved to run sometimes when he pushed himself he would pretend to he was rushing for an empty goal or racing to steal the ball. Right now he was not running through the park, he was among J leaguers racing down the pitch towards a free ball before the opposing forward could reach it.

Tai felt his heart race as he flew across the pitch, the wind was ruffling his hair and he was side by side with the opposing teams forward. Tai reaches the ball first ending his fantasy he slows down and celebrates his victory raising his arms. Taking in deep breaths through his nose then walking for a bit.

Tai caught sight of a familiar redhead jogging from the opposite direction and slowed his pace to a complete stop pulling off his headphones.

Morning Sora.

Sora stopped and smiled back "Morning Tai, shouldn't you be resting, don't you have a game today."

"I have more than enough energy go around."

"Nervous?"

Tai smirked "You could always read me Sora" the pair sat down at a bench "So how is Matt?"

"Matt's good but, touring with the band has kind of tainted his dream of being a musician."

"What happened? "

"Fights amongst the band and issues with some of the gigs to name a few." "Despite that, he said he was enjoying his time in America."

"Oh yeah, guess what?"

"Poke your butt."

Tai's grin grew "Izzy found himself a girlfriend, they met in computer club but you know Izzy he tries calculates everything so she's the one who asked him out."

"Oh really."

"The best part much to Izzy's embarrassment is his mom overheard and she came in crying thanking the girl to quote; 'for saving her son from his computer.'"

Sora fell into a fit of giggles "that's good to hear."

Tai joined her the laughter was infectious.

Few people gazed in their direction before continuing on their way.

Sora grew quiet "so has Izzy had any word from Gennai?"

No

"I hate this it's just like before".

"I hate it too but after Malomyotismon tore a dimensional hole in the Digiworld there was no way the gates could stay open".

"I just miss them so much Tai".

"We all do but we have to be strong for Davis and the others, the gates will open in time".

Sora nods and Tai's watch begins to ring "Looks like I need to head home."

Sora and Tai hug briefly before Tai sets off headphones back in his ears.

* * *

Tai crosses the road when his headphones begins to screech pulling them off.

He gazes at his MP3 the screen is filled with nothing but ones and zeros.

Mist explodes around Tai, the ground beneath his feet slips away.

Tai is falling through the sky except when did the sky have glowing green grid lines running through it.

Once he passed the grid Tai feels like he's losing his mind he's looking down at a circuit board, a gigantic circuit board that is rapidly moving to meet him.

Tai closed his eyes expecting to be crushed instead he phases through, but only after a muffled impact. Much to the boy's displeasure he found more boards to fall through and the repeated impacts were more then enough to knock him out.

* * *

Tai woke up in a bedroom his head was pounding, he began exploring the building heading toward the noise and smell of food cooking. Tai opens the door is met with a familiar face one he thought he would never see again at least not as an old man.

Cooking eggs was none other than Gennai.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: No beta so any errors let me know. I felt an update was needed so I am posting this up I apologize for how short it is. please review and let me know what you think

"I bet the journey was a rough one sit down have some eggs eh heh hehe bet my familiar appearance has you spooked."

"Gennai it is you right"

"It is" replied the old man flipping the eggs in the pan

"What happ…"

"Wait one moment Tai there are so many things we need to talk about and not enough time, eat while I fill you in on the digital world."

He set the eggs onto a plate and set them down in front of Tai.

Tai looked down at the eggs and realized how truly hungry he was so he tucked into the eggs while Gennai sat down across from him.

"Things in the digital world are unstable right now after the attack by Malo Myotismon we sealed the gates to prevent the collapse of the digital world. Things are just beginning to stabilize when it was discovered that the dream dimension has changed."

"How?"

"It's complicated enough that I wish Izzy were here to clarify but to put it simply another digital world has appeared, and the digidestined are needed once again."

"Why am I alone, what about the others?"

"They are the last line of defense"

"Why?"

"The two digiworlds are different in nature ours is more of a peaceful coexistence theirs a battle of supremacy. The gates that keep your world safe will soon no longer hold back the more rabid of the digimon who break through to our side."

"Is that why my journey back was so much rougher" Gennai nodded

"Again though why me?"

"Of all the digidestined only you and Matt can digivolve your partners to mega of the two of you only War-Greymon with his dramon destroyers and chrome-digizoid armor has the best chance."

"At what?"

"You must travel through the hole and find Zhuquaomon he went in to try and calm the chaos and has not responded in months"

Tai stood up running his hands through his hair "you want me to go to another digiworld where digimon are more feral and have possibly taken down a sovereign. How am I supposed to do this?"

"Tai hold out your digivice."

Tai pulled it out the old man pulled out an orb that was similar to a digicore but there is something off about it. Gennai pressed orb into the digivice which turned orange like when Agumon digivolved with his crest and began to shake violently its form began to crack the old man drops it on the table where the cracks begin to expand until the digivice is nothing but light blinding the pair.

It takes Tai a moment to regain the ability to see once again He blinks a few moments before noting his digivice is hovering in front of him except it isn't a digivice what floats in front of him is hunk of metal with his crest on it uncertain as to what to expect he lightly grazes the cold metal only for it to fly straight into his chest taking him by surprise. Tai patted his chest "what the heck just happened" Light shimmers from his wrist as a device forms upon it. The device projects a screen with the word Digital guardian Tai looks to Gennai for an explanation for what just happened.

Tai this is the reason I am old once again you are now a digi-guardian.


	3. Chapter 3

Izzy woke up to the noise of buzzing, it took him a moment to realize that the source of the noise was his phone. He fought with his sheets and scrambled out of bed to his desk, silencing his phone and glancing at the display its Kari. Tai must have hit the computer again, he mused as he shut off the ringer, he will be over to fix it later and give Tai another don't hit computers speech again. Izzy laid back down in bed, for once in his life he was not up tinkering with his computer a smile graces his lips he had been up all last night texting with Ami. The young man yawns once more and goes back to the comfort of his bed, he only has one class and today seems like a good day as any to sleep in.

Line break

Tai stared at the old man "a what? I thought I was a digidestined?"

"You are, but now you are also a guardian of the digital world."

"I thought I already did this as a digidestined?"

"No, well yes, anyways that's both our job, don't worry too much about the specifics, it's only temporary until we find Zhuquaomon. We needed you two at full strength and this is the only way we had to do so."

"What about the others? "

"I have it all under control Tai, I know you're worried but don't. We guardians have prepared accordingly which reminds me I have a few gifts to help you on your journey" he shuffled off returning with a bundle in his arms. "The other digital world has some extreme weather conditions so I had some protective eye wear prepared"

Tai saw that on top of the bundle were googles his old googles he picked them up examining them closely even the scratches were the same. "I gave these to Davis"

"They are a copy" replied Gennai setting the bundle off to the side "I remembered you were quite fond of them so I had Andromon use the data from the old photo to make a copy".

"Thanks" replied Tai squeezing his googles

That is not everything, I also want to give you my Coat, it will protect you from the elements and when you wear the hood it will configure itself to blend into the environment.

Tai slipped on the coat finding it fit perfectly

I guess I'm ready to go but where is Agumon?

"Tai" A tiny dinosaur scrambles into the room wrapping the boy in a bear hug I missed you

Tai squeezed back harder not even half as much as I missed you

Line break

Izzy felt someone shaking him he opened his eye and saw Tentomon.

"Izzy!"

"Not now Tentomon I'm sleeping"

The digimon stared at him for a moment "you loosened up haven't you"

"Tentomon!"

Izzy flings away his covers and embraces the giant insect he looks up to note that they aren't alone

"And the others are with you! Everyone will want to know about this."

Izzy picks up his phone sees his screen

You have 9 messages

13 voicemails

Izzy scans his messages it seems Tai is missing I'm sorry Agu…. Wait where is Agumon, Palmon, and Gabumon

Izzy's computer begins to shine, multiple figures enter the Room Izzy blinks a few times "Gennai?"

"No, it's me, Jacky, call the other digidestined we need to talk."

Line break

The living room was crowded thankfully the digimon were sitting in Izzy's room eating while the rest of the digidestined listened to Jacky and the other Gennai like programs fill them in on the current situation.

Kari sat on the recliner with T.K on the arm of the chair, "I am glad to hear Tai is okay but how bad are things going to get?"

"Bad" Jackie responded tugging at the ends of his mustache. "Holes have begun to open up between dimensions allowing for travel, Azulongmon is doing everything he can to keep daemon and his army from escaping the dark ocean. We are leaving the Earth in the capable hands of you digidestined which brings me to the reason why we are here Sora, Izzy, and Joe come forward

The three exchanged glances before standing in front of the old man. Jackie is joined by IIya and Hogan so that each digidestined is face to face with an old man.

"Hold out your digivice out please" asked Hogan

Everyone watched in fascination as each of their digivices is combined with an orb of energy transforming the devices and merging with each digidestined.

"Welcome New digiguardians" Jackie yawned looking all the more weary "Now the emergence of digimon will not be limited to Japan we need you to do as we Digiguardians have done and support the digidestined of the world. With this reason in mind your new digivices have the ability to resonate with the digivices of others giving not only yourselves a boost but your fellow digidestined as well.

Joe stood up getting into Jackie's face "You expect us to just leave our families and obligations and leave for parts unknown!"

Hogan put his hand on Joes shoulder "We are sorry Joe but, we need all boots on the ground."

"Wait what about Matt and Mimi asked T.K."

"They should be on the move already we sent Benjamin and Jose to fill them in and upgrade their digivices. I believe Matt has gone to Mexico and Mimi is in America."

Davis is shaking, Ken puts a hand on his shoulder "are you oka…"

"YEEEAAAHH we are back to save the day again" Exclamed Davis "Lets go!"

IIya springs to his feet "Wait Davis, I'm sorry to say we need you guys with the D3s to stay in Japan it will be hit hardest since the barrier between our worlds is weakest here. Also before I forget to tell you the digiports are now connected to computers everywhere on earth hopefully it will make travel easier across the world for you digiguardians

Davis looked a bit deflated "I wanted to travel and get to know the other digidestined".

Sora marched up to the computer "I'm looking forward to meeting Yuri, Sonya and Anna again" Digiport to Anna's house. The screen Flashed and Sora is gone.

Joe sighs walking to the door "I'm going to go get packed"

Izzy begun to type away at his laptop "There is to large an area for us to patrol effectively' I am going to email the other digidestined to set up some sort of system to alert us to Digimon emerging into our world.

The younger kids talked amongst themselves to debate what to do next

"Let's turn on the television my show is about to be on" suggested Yolei

Cody finds the remote and hits the Power button

The television screen greets them with live footage of a Tyrannomon fighting a Monochromon in Kyoto.

Chapter end

AN: this chapter has been very annoying and not my best work

Read review I am open to suggestions and criticism so type away


	4. Chapter 4

Raru looked out the window of his shop currently there were two giant creatures fighting a few streets away. Raru sat behind the counter a bottle and glass currently in front of him. The giant monsters from the first invasion had destroyed his previous business near Tokyo tower. The secret invasion was the reason he had decided to move his computer shop to Kyoto. The man sighed poring himself another drink. There had been a scare a few year ago with a bugman but, that could have been stunt work for the kamen rider series. Fortunately the main stomping ground of the monsters return had been away from Kyoto confirming that the move was a good idea. The ground rumbled pulling Raru from his retrospection he watched as the T-rex looking monster throwing fire ball after fireball at the triceratops. The fireballs bounced off the armored head and set the surrounding rubble aflame. The triceratops charged at the T-Rex, Raru pored himself another drink taking a sip as the triceratops tackled the T-rex into a nearby building shaking the building. "I should have just retired to the countryside when I had a chance."

The computers spread across the floor all begin to glow forcing Raru to close his eyes as they grew bright.

The store was no longer silent as the air filled with voices Raru opened his eyes to see a group of kids and creatures in a pile on the floor a young girl moaned "Davis get the heck off of me!" The boy scrambled to his feet "Sorry Yolei".

'The girl Yolei got to her feet and looked around "Hey where's Cody?"

A hand seemed to reach for the heavens from under a pile of small creatures "somebody help me"

The creatures all got off the young boy who sighed "Next time I'm taking the gate last".

The oldest in the group turned towards Raru with a look of recognition "oh Raru this is where you moved the shop". The man blinked it took him a moment to remember the Redhead since he had changed so much from when he was a child "Izumi?"

"Yup, he looked around I'm guessing the store was doing pretty well until right about now?' Raru nodded Izzy put an arm around his shoulder and walked him out the back exit "I think you should head out we'll take care of it"

"Are you some sort of task force for the government" asked Raru everyone exchanged glances Izzy gave the man a reassuring smile "something like that"

"Time to get down to business!" Izzy watched as Davis ran out the door he sighed why is it that both of the digidestined who carried the symbol of courage looovved to rush in without a plan. He turned to Ken who had lingered behind talking to Yolei "Tell Davis to try and talk things out first, the digimon might have fallen through the boundary between our worlds."

Ken nodded before rushing after Davis

Izzy set his computer down on the counter while the younger generation went outside to handle the situation leaving Izzy with tentomon for company

"Izzy aren't we going to help the others handle the situation outside?"

"Setting up the network is paramount to setting up a defense and assisting digimon who are stranded in the real world. I am pretty sure that the others can handle it without me."

* * *

**In dream/ alternate digiworld**

When Tai entered what Izzy would call the beta digiworld his eyes were assaulted as a sandstorm kicked up. Tai scrambled for his goggles pulling up his hood, he used the googles to keep it from being blown off by the wind. Gennai wasn't kidding when he said he'd be needing them soon, the boy reminded himself to thank the old man on his return for the googles.

Tai and Agumon marched into the storm, the wind made it hard to talk and the sands sting made them move with purpose, if only to escape the storm.

After two hours Tai was certain he had lost his sense of direction. The heat was finally too much so they took quick water break. After taking a swig from his canteen Tai moved to pass the canteen to agumon when a red claw snatched him away. "Agumon!"

Muffled booms were the only sound Tai's ears could register aside from the wind. Tai swallowed hard they were in trouble and he couldn't see a thing. The boy put a hand to his chest as he felt his heart begin to race the digivice on his wrist hummed to life. On the screen was a kuwagamon swatting the camera? Tai fell to his knees feeling like he had been hit by a train. An image of Agumon popped up on the corner of the screen with the words damage critical. Tai curled up from the pain only one thought helped him to overcome the agony Agumon is in trouble.

Tai got to his feet "there is no way I am going to let a little pain stop me from helping my friend".

The littlie dino found himself encased in energy digivolving into Greymon, he emerged rushing the giant beetle hands grappling with its limbs the Kuwagamon screamed in defiance before Greymon tossed it into the air finishing it off with a single Nova blast. The creature lay still on the ground its singed form becoming unstable

Tai ran to the dino who reverted back into Agumon

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little hungry."

The pair are distracted by the kuwagamon exploding into data

The sand storm begins to subside, Tai lets out a sigh of relief only for it to be caught in his throat. They're surrounded by a nest of kuwagamon who surround the pair.

"We'll eat after we deal with this pest problem ready to try and go mega"

"It's like riding a bike."

* * *

Davis was already charging in atop Raidramon when Ken carried by stingmon managed to match pace

"Izzy say's to hold back give them a chance to talk" shouted Ken

"Alright, Raidramon strike the ground between them"

"Blue thunder"

The blue lightning bolt strikes the ground halting the charge of the two dino digimon. Each creature takes a step back while Raidramon comes to a stop between them.

"Why do you interfere?" they both asked

Now he had their attention Davis scrambled into a standing position upon Raidramon cupping his hands over his mouth "Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting but, what the heck are you two doing fighting in the middle of the city!"

The two digimon looked around "Where are we?"

"In the human world' answered Ken

T.K followed by Kari arrived on the backs of Pegasusmon and Nefertimon

"Digidestined our apologies we were in the middle of sparring we don't know how or when we arrived here." Said the T-rex

You were sparring? why? Asked Kairi

"We are training to protect ourselves from the warmongering digimon that have begun to invade our world" replied Monocromon

"Is the digiworld in dire state?" Asked T.K

"No, thankfully we have come together and managed to prevent the loss of life" replied the Tyrannomon

"The problem is that each time one of those digimon appear it is stronger, faster than the one before it. We have had a few close calls as of late" added Monocromon

Each of the digidestined felt the tug of responsibility for the two worlds.

Ken patted the tyrannomon's foot "I will talk to Izzy about getting a rotating squad of digidestined from the world over to assist whenever they're free.

The sound of helicopters filled the air

Yolei arrived running carrying a laptop "we need to move the Self-defense force is on their way" she opens the laptop while Ken holds his digivice out to open the gate.

"Touch of Evil"

The two dinos let out loud roars of pain, their eyes become clouded gray

T.K's felt his blood turn to ice as a fallen angel stood hovering before him "missed me"

* * *

Devimon gazed upon the digidestined of hope with a grin on his face, he would have his revenge only this time and he would not do it alone. The fallen angel was joined by Myotismon with his blood red energy whips at ready and Kimeramon who roared for a challenge more beast then creature of thought. With the power given to them by daemon they would succeed together where they each failed alone, destroying the digidestined.

End of chapter

* * *

**An: Thanks should go out to ace spiritwell who's feedback on earlier drafts of the chapter were greatly apreciated**


End file.
